ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Atwood
Brian Atwood is a former model who designed footwear for Versace before launching his own Milan-based label in 2001. Atwood is American of Mexican descent. He studied at the Fashion Institute of Technology before becoming a model. He attended Joliet Catholic High School in Joliet, IL., and studied art and architecture at Southern Illinois University. He further studied clothes design at the Fashion Institute of Technology (FIT) in New York, NY. Shoes Brian Atwood - Joelle point-toe patent nude leather pump.jpeg|''Joelle'' 3-20-15 Leaving St. Anthony Of Padua church in New Orleans 001.jpg|(Mar 20, 2015) 11-15-16 Leaving No Name Club in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 15, 2016) 2-25-17 Leaving a Yoga Center in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 25, 2017) Brian Atwood - Karin.jpg|''Karin'' 4-17-15 Love Bravery 001.jpg|(Apr 17, 2015) Brian Atwood - FM pumps.jpg|''FM'' 10-12-15 Arriving at JFK Airport 004.jpg|(Oct 12, 2015) Brian Atwood - Point toe patent leather pump.jpeg|''FM'' 10-12-2015 Arriving at LAX Airport, CA 001.jpg|(Oct 12, 2015) Brian Atwood - FM fuchsia satin point-toe pump.jpg|''FM'' 10-19-15 At National Arts Awards in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 19, 2015) Brian Atwood - FM in blue.jpg|''FM'' 2-8-16 Gabriel Goldberg 001.jpg|(Feb 8, 2016) Brian Atwood - FM patent leather pump.png|''FM'' 2-17-16 Leaving NFSS in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 17, 2016) Rupaul's Drag Race Season 9 001.jpg|RuPaul's Drag Race (2016) 4-16-18 Arriving at Starbucks in Malibu 002.jpg|(Apr 16, 2018) Fall 2009 / Winter 2010 Collections Brian Atwood Wiked Pumps.png|''Wicked'' 5-12-09 Matthew Rolston 005.jpg|Matthew Rolston (May 12, 2009) Brian Atwood - Maniac patent- leather platform pump.jpeg|''Maniac'' Markus& Indrani 011.jpg|Markus Klinko and Indrani (Jul 15, 2009) Fall 2012 Collection Brian Atwood - Hamper.jpg|''Hamper'' 10-6-15 TSSJM 001.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Oct 6, 2015) 10-6-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg Brian Atwood - Hamper black pump.jpg 11-25-2015 Leaving her hotel in London, UK 001.jpg|(Nov 25, 2015) Resort 2012 Collection Brian Atwood - Alesha heels.jpg|''Alesha'' LittleKidsRock2011-October20-2011.jpg|(Oct 20, 2011) 2013 Bridal Collection Brian Atwood - Suede Sasha heels.jpg|''Sasha'' 7-28-14 Inside at Lincoln Center in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 28, 2014) 12-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Dec 18, 2014) 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 001.jpeg|MusiCares (Feb 6, 2015) 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Black carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 8, 2015) 11-2-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 2, 2015) Brian Atwood - Satin criss-cross platform slingback sandal.jpg 6-2-15 Out and about in Belgrade 001.jpg|(Jun 2, 2015) Brian Atwood - Madison satin criss-cross slingback platform sandal.png|''Madison'' 12-2-15 Backstage at FS100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Dec 2, 2015) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Brian Atwood - Yuna sandals.jpg|''Yuna'' G.U.Y. Music Video 074.jpg|"G. U. Y." (2014) Autumn/Winter 2014 Collection AW Collection 2014.jpg 6-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Jun 5, 2014) 6-10-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2014) 6-19-14 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2014) 6-22-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2014) Brian Atwood - Tribeca sandal 002.jpg|''Tribeca'' 6-5-14 Sebastian Faena 003.jpg|Sebastian Faena (Jun 5, 2014) 4-17-15 Leaving Pump Restaurant in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Apr 17, 2015) 12-9-15 Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 9, 2015) Brian Atwood - Tribeca patent leather platform sandal.jpeg|''Tribeca'' 6-16-14 Arriving at a Studio in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 16, 2014) 6-22-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2014) 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg|(Jul 1, 2014) 9-22-14 Leaving L'Archiduc Jazz Club in Brussels 001.jpg|(Sept 22, 2014) 8-3-16 Arriving at Tony Bennett's apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 3, 2016) 8-3-16 Red Carpet at Tony Bennett's Birthday 001.jpg Brian Atwood - Tribeca.jpg|''Tribeca'' 6-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) Brian Atwood - Tribeca platform peep-toe pump in metallic mirror bronze.jpg|''Tribeca'' AHS Hotel - Battle Royale 005.png|American Horror Story: Hotel (2015) Intel x Haus Of Gaga 001.jpg|Intel (2015) 12-9-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 001.JPG|(Dec 9, 2015) Brian Atwood - Tribeca 002.jpg|''Tribeca'' 9-20-15 Leaving Emmy Fox Party in LA 001.jpg|(Sept 20, 2015) 11-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 5, 2015) Brian Atwood - Tribeca sandal.jpg|''Tribeca'' 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 003.jpg|(Oct 3, 2015) 2-15-16 Leaving Elyx House in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 15, 2016) Brian Atwood - Nude Tribeca suede platform sandal.jpeg|''Tribeca'' 2-8-16 Arrival at The Academy lunch in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|(Feb 8, 2016) 3-12-16 Arrival at Operation Smile's 5th Celebrity Ski & Smile Challenge at Utah Winter Olympic Park in Park City 001.jpg|(Mar 12, 2016) Brian Atwood - Mercury suede pumps.jpg|''Mercury'' 2-8-16 Leaving a Studio in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|(Feb 8, 2016) Brian Atwood - Tribeca 003.jpg|''Tribeca'' 01-23-2016 27th Annual Producers Guild Awards in LA, CA Performance 004.jpg|Producers Guild of America Awards (Jan 23, 2016) 12-6-16 Performance at The Royal Variety Show in London 001.jpg|(Jun 12, 2016) BA x Donald Robertson: Lips 2014 Collection Brian Atwood x Donald Robertson - Karin platform sandal.jpeg|''Karin'' 4-27-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 27, 2015) Custom 5-19-12 Arriving in Philippines 005.jpg|(May 19, 2012) 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 003.jpg|(Mar 2, 2014) 6-17-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2014) 9-17-14 Airport in Istanbul 001.jpg|(Sept 17, 2014) 9-19-14 Returning at Grande Bretagne Hotel in Athens 001.jpg|(Sept 19, 2014) 9-20-14 Leaving the Brussels National Airport 001.jpg|(Sept 20, 2014) 2-27-16 Dinner at Weinstein Company Pre-Oscar in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|Pre-Oscar Dinner (Feb 27, 2016) 3-20-16 Red carpet at Fashion LA Awards in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Mar 20, 2016) 3-20-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in Santa Monica 001.jpg ''FAME'' Brian Atwood FAME shoes.png 10-7-12 Arriving at FAME launch in Harrods 007.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) Brian Atwood - Custom heel.jpg 10-7-12 Inside Harrods for The Launch of FAME, London 013.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) ''Nude Lady'' Brian Atwood - Nude Lady customized.jpg 3-1-12 Oprahs Next Chapter 002.jpg|(Mar 1, 2012) 6-17-12 Arriving in Sydney 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2012) 9-18-12 Arriving at hotel after concert 001.jpg|(Sept 18, 2012) 9-19-12 Out in Amsterdam 002.jpg|(Sept 19, 2012) 9-24-12 Leaving Hotel 005.jpg|(Sept 24, 2012) 1-21-13 Arriving at Kitson Kids 003.jpg|(Jan 21, 2013) 1-22-13 Obama's Inauguration Dinner 001.jpg|(Jan 22, 2013) 3-20-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 28, 2014) 12-12-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 12, 2015) ''Mary Jane'' 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 004.jpg|(Nov 30, 2011) 12-19-11 LAX Airport.jpg|(Dec 19, 2011) 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg|(Dec 20, 2011) 4-27-12 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(Apr 27, 2012) 5-2-12 Leaving Ritz Carlton 002.jpg|(May 2, 2012) 5-14-11 Out in Harujuku 002.jpg|(May 14, 2012) 7-12-12 Boarding a Private Jet 001.jpg|(Jul 12, 2012) 8-8-12 Going to Giorgio Armani 003.jpg|(Aug 8, 2012) 8-15-12 Arriving in Romania 001.jpg|(Aug 15, 2012) 9-1-12 Out in Amsterdam with Taylor 002.jpg|(Sept 1, 2012) 12-14-12 Out in New York after rehearsals 002.jpg|(Dec 14, 2012) 2-17-14 At The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon - Backstage 001.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Feb 17, 2014) 10-22-14 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Oct 22, 2014) 10-26-14 Backstage at O2 Arena in London 001.jpg|(Oct 26, 2014) ''Sasha'' Brian Atwood - 2013 Bridal Collection.jpg|Original satin version 12-17-14 The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon 001.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Dec 17, 2014) 12-20-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Dec 20, 2014) 1-24-15 Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Jan 24, 2015) ''Tribeca'' 3-26-16 Arriving at No Name Club in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Mar 26, 2016) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes